A Dauntless Wedding: The Planning
by F.C.2017
Summary: Sequel to A Dauntless Christmas. Please read the first one first!:) Ever thought about planning a wedding? In Dauntless? Well, the gang helps T-n-T(Tris and Tobias) plan their wedding :)
1. Tris POV

Hello all of my fan- fictioners! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting this sequel soon enough! :) I've been busy! School and everything! lol :)

* * *

Tris POV:

Oh. My. Gosh. Tobias just asked me to marry him! I am overwhelmed with joy!

"Tris, I love you so much." He says as he picks me up.

"I love you more Four." The others don't know his real name yet. They'll know eventually. Hehe.

"Yes! I knew this would happen, of course I'm the wedding planner and maid of honor! Right?" I hear Christina scream in my ear.

"Yes, you do." I say. All the girls scream and come around me while all the guys pat Tobias on the back. I love him so much.

"Okay everyone, movie time!" Zeke yells with excitement. We decide to watch original Christmas movies.

I lay beside of Tobias and he wraps his arms around me and whispers his thoughts to me about when he proposed.

"I was so nervous when I proposed. I love you so much." He whispers and I feel like I'm going to cry.

"I love you more and I can't wait to be Mrs. Eaton." I quietly say to him. We all sit back to watch the movie and I fell asleep in the arms of the man I love.

* * *

One week later

* * *

Wedding Planning is so hard! Grr! Picking out invitations, color schemes, and dresses. Well, I don't know who to invite. I got informed that I can invite family. So, that's good. I know who I am not going to invite. Well, after our engagement, the whole compound ground out and I got all kinds of 'congradulations'. Everything is going amazing! I hear the door open while I'm in the kitchen, and Tobias walks in.

"Hey babe" He says with a smile.

"Hey darling" I say joyful.

"So, when are we getting hitched?" He asks as he grabs a muffin.

"Don't know, any particular day you want to get hitched on?" I ask taking a piece of his muffin.

"First, don't take my muffin." He says playfully, "Second, I don't, what about you?"

"No, not really. Remind me again why Christina is our wedding planner." I say while trying to hide my giggles.

"At least we don't have to train transfers." He says.

"I know right! Some of them are weird and annoying!" I say exasperated.

"Well, I'm going to go hang out with the guys. Bye babe, love you." He says as he kisses me.

"I'm going to clean our messy apartment all day". I say as I look around at the mess.

"Good luck with that." He says as he laughs and walks out.

He is funny, but I like challenges. I'll get this place cleaned up and spotless. I go to the bedroom and get a "Do-Not disturb" sign and add cleaning to it so people don't get the wrong idea. I put the sign out and get all of my cleaning supplies out and start cleaning viciously.

* * *

7 hours later

* * *

I am so tired! I have cleaned this apartment and did laundry and everything! It's spotless. I think I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself. Tobias should be home in a little less than an hour. So, I'm going to relax and watch tv. My favorite show is on, Wipeout. It's hilarious! I decide to go get a bag of chips and a diet soda. I come back and get a blanket and lay down on the couch. I don't realize that I fall asleep and when I wake up, Tobias is beside me watching WWE Wresting. Oh Lord. He is obsessed with that show. I wake up and stretch. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hey babe, how was your nap? By the way, nice job with apartment." He says as he kisses me.

"Thanks and good." I say.

"How about we go to bed?" I'm tired so, yeah. I nod my head yes and I go take a shower. I get dressed in my pajamas and then he goes into the shower. I start getting the bed ready and take off my jewelry, except for my ring and cross necklace. I'm so tired.

"Time for bed." Tobias says as he comes back from taking a shower.

"Agreed." I say as I hop into bed.

"I love you Tris Prior, forever and always."

"I love you Tobias Eaton, forever and always."

I go to sleep in the arms of the man I love, my fiance.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Sorry this is REALLY late! I appreciate all the pms and reviews! :) I'm going to try and update more often:) please keep reading and reviewing! :) pm me if you need to talk or have any ideas you want to give me for the fan fiction! :) thanks for reading the first chapter! More to come! Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes! :) lol I hope you enjoy the beginning of this sequel! :)

-Mercedes! :)


	2. Tobias POV

_Hey everyone! How is everyone? Thank you for the nice reviews on my first chapter! :) I'm glad you liked it! :) I hope you like this chapter! Of course, you know in my last one I did alternating chapters from Tris or Tobias POV, well, it's going to be the same for this one too! lol Well, I hope you like this chapter! :) Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been really busy with school and family! :) School has kept me sooo busy! :) It's almost time for summer vacation, so don't be mad at me. I've almost survived my Freshman Year of high school! :D I'm so excited, I'll be a Sophomore next year! PM me if you ever need to talk! :D Here's the next chapter! Sooooooo sorry it's late :) Hope you like it, hopefully love this chapter! :D :) _

* * *

_Tobias_ _POV_

I walk into the apartment and it is spotless! Tris did a good job, she must be tired from all the work. I see her laying down on the couch, ASLEEP. She was tired. Hahaha. I go and sit down beside her and change the channel to WWE Wrestling, my favorite show! I hear her wake up and she gets up and stretches.

"Hey babe, how was your nap? By the way, nice job with the apartment." I say with a smile on my face. She's smiling too at the comment.

"Great and thanks." She says.

"How about we go to bed?" I say, I'm tired too.

"Agree." We both take our showers and go to bed.

_Early the next morning_

I wake up and see Tris is still soundly asleep. Haha, she must be very tired from yesterday. I better get to work. So, I write her a note saying where I've gone.

_Tris,_

_Went to work, see you later babe,_

_Tobias_

I still can't believe I'll be married to her in a few months. I'm so lucky. I still need to pick Groomsmen and my main man. Haha.. This will be fun to see them fight for the honor. I honestly have no clue who to pick for my main man.

"Hey Four!" I hear someone yell behind me. I turn around and it's Zeke, my best friend.

"Hey bro" I say

"So, how's wedding stuff going?" He says with a grin. I know what he's going to ask...

"Good, I guess." I say trying to be calm.

"Well, have you chosen who will be your main man yet?" He asks with a huge grin on his face.

"Ummmm, no, not yet. I'm having a hard time picking who it'll be" I say as I see the frown appear on Zeke's face.

"Oh, well, bro, you'll figure it out." He says as he pats me on the back. He goes back to work training. I continue walking around.

Ughhhhh, this day will be long, I can already tell it.

_Later that_ day:

Okay, Uriah, Zeke, Will, and a few other friends have asked me who is going to be my main man at my wedding and I give the same answer, 'I have no clue, it's a hard decision'...

I don't know what to do. I walk to the Pit and I see all my guy friends there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I say questionably.

"We are having a competition." Zeke says

"For what?"

"About who will be your main man at your wedding, haha" Uriah says with a grin on his face.

Oh lord, what has this come too...

* * *

_Sorry it's a short chapter guys, I had to hurry up and write it. :/ I'm really busy. Can you guess who will be Tobias main man at his wedding? :) Hope you liked the chapter! I'll try and post a another chapter soon! :) Keep reading! Have fun! :D_


	3. New Name!:D(Not a Chapter Update)

Hey guys! I just wanted to say I changed my name on here, so don't get freaked out! haha I'm now known as F.C.2017

:D Have fun reading guys!


End file.
